See what I see
by lisadawes
Summary: A wealthy tycoon is murdered, and Connor confesses to the crime. Now he is on the run. As both Marcus, Gavin, and Cyberlife stake a claim in finding the missing deviant, it's up to Hank to uncover the truth. Rated K for language. Story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

SEE WHAT I SEE

Hank pulled up his car to the side of an impressive looking-three story house, where several patrol officers were waiting by the gate. He released a sigh as he checked his phone. It was far too late in the day for another case. "Where the hell are you, Connor?"

Normally the two police detectives would have ridden together, but Connor had spent all night with Marcus at Jericho, reviewing their security measures. With a grumble Hank tried to call him. Failing that he sent out a text reminding Connor to get over here. As Chris approached Hank sighed. He would just have to start things solo for now. "Well, what have we got?"

"A real mess, detective," Chris responded as they stepped out of the rain and into the quiet hallway. "Giles Landart, aged fifty-eight. He was one of the wealthy-elite but lives by himself. Or rather, he did."

They entered the study, and Hank's breath caught in his throat at the sight. The study itself was in neat, pristine condition with no sign of a struggle. Giles's body was on the ground just next to his office chair. A gun was next to his outstretched hands. But what caught Hank's breath was the amount of blood on the man. He had been beaten to death, savagely. His head was literally caved in.

"Victim died from massive trauma to his head and to his ribs," Chris said. "But it looks like he had been shot first to incapacitate him. And…he was able to shoot someone as well. Check out the blue blood."

Hank walked around to the other side of the desk, where he could see a small puddle of blue blood. He glanced up at a massive mirror behind the victim. The desk itself had a few books on it, and a doused candle. Nothing looked disturbed. "All right, we're going to need a sample here before it evaporates," he stated. One of the technicians immediately took a swab from the carpet and analyzed it in a kit. It wasn't exactly as fast as Connor's 'licking' ability, but it still got results and was far less gross. "Any androids registered to the victim?"

"Negative, Detective," Chris said.

Hank lifted the gun up and removed the clip. One bullet fired. "So who found the body?"

"He has a kitchen staff which comes in every night. The victim has probably been dead for a few hours."

"Sir, sample analysis has come back," the technician stated. "It's an RK-800 series."

"What, a Connor series?" Hank demanded.

Chris gave him a puzzled look. "I thought there was only one Connor when Cyberlife closed down-ours!"

Hank's cell phone rang. Speak of the devil, finally. "Well you thought wrong," Hank snapped, and turned it on. "Connor, where the fuck have you been? I need you to get down to the crime scene now!"

" _Hank…I'm sorry, but I killed him,"_ Connor stated _. "It would be someone unethical to investigate my own crime."_

Hank froze as Connor spoke those words. It felt like he had been punched in the gut. "What? What did you say? We found blood-"

" _It's mine._ _There is no other prototype involved. I did it. I killed Giles Landart three hours ago."_

"The very thought made Hank want to laugh. "You? No you didn't. Of course not! What's really going on here?"

" _I beat the victim eight times. Four times to the chest, strong enough to fracture his ribs. One of the ribs dislodged and went directly into his right lung. Death would have been certain even without the bullet. The other times were to his brain, and to his face. The coroner can verify every detail I've said. I was there, Hank. And I did it."_

Hank felt sick to his stomach. He held himself steady. "Why-why did?" _No, it couldn't be Connor! No! Maybe it was a virus! Yes!_ "There's a problem in your software-"

" _There is no virus, Hank. It was all me."_

"But why? Why did you do it?"

For a moment Connor didn't answer. Then there was an odd sound, as though Connor was choking back emotion. " _I had my reasons."_

"Connor…just, son, come back to the police station with me," Hank said. "We'll figure this out."

" _I'm sorry, Hank. I am not turning myself in, either,"_ Connor said.

"You know we'll catch you." Steel hardened in Hank's words. "You'll just make it worse on yourself." Hank took a breath, trying to calm himself down. "Son, come back to the precinct. We can figure this out-"

" _This will be the last time this phone is active,"_ Connor said. " _Goodbye, Hank. And…thank you. For everything. I'm sorry. I wish I could have done better. I wish I could have made you proud."_

The phone went dead.

PART TWO

It was a somber mood as Hank sat in Fowler's office. The phone was going off on the hook, but Hank could barely here it. He was in too much shook over what Connor had done.

 _Connor…why?_

"I've put out an APB for Connor," Fowler eventually said. "The media hasn't gotten wind of it-yet. But it'll be a shitstorm when they do. That's why we need to bring him in now."

"He didn't do it, Jeff," Hank pleaded.

"He literally confessed to the crime. I am sorry, my hands are tied. As…are yours."

"What?" Hank asked.

Fowler stood, his eyes heavy. He released a sigh. "You're far too close to this. For your sake as well as Connor's, I am benching you from this investigation."

"Fowler…that's bullshit! I am the best person who can bring Connor in, unharmed. If not me, who else?"

Fowler looked away, as though guilty. "I have assigned Gavin to the case."

"GAVIN?" Hank exploded. "Are you insane! That crazy fucker will kill Connor the moment he sets eyes on him-"

"Damn it Hank, just listen to me!" Fowler shouted over him. "Connor was directly responsible for releasing thousands of Cyberlife androids and helped start the Android revolution! What do you think will happen when it's reported that he murdered a human being? What do you think Washington might do? What do you think the resistance might do?"

Hank's mouth clamped shut. Truth be told, he hadn't thought about that.

"That's why, from here on out everything-every single detail-is going to be done by the book. Gavin knows what I expect out of him, what the consequences are if he fucks this up. Trust me, he is going to be held on a very tight leash. Connor will be brought in alive, and he will face justice for what he's done. Until then, Hank, you are to make no move on this. Understand?"

Hank's eyes were red with rage. "Yeah. I understand Jeffrey," he hissed, and stormed out of the Captain's office.

Gavin smirked from his desk. "Fowler broke the news to you, didn't he? Don't worry, Detective. I'll bring your broken toy home. More or less in one piece. I don't mind. In fact, I think Connor and I are about to have some fun."

Hank didn't reply as he stormed out of the police station.

This wasn't over.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

OOC: Thank you so much, MagicalWitch92! :)

Connor turned off the phone, and then crushed it in his hand. He released a small sigh, one that came from the bottom of his heart.

 _Is it done?_ The voice spoke.

"Yes," Connor confirmed. "How long do you need?"

 _Not long. A day, maybe two._

Connor nodded to himself. One way or another, his life was over now. His career gone. Everyone thought he was a murderer. He could never go home again. But at least this part was almost done.

He sat down on a nearby bench, the snow covering his hair. He glanced at his hand, which still had spot of Giles' blood on it. Absentmindedly he rubbed it off. A sudden warning flashed in front of his vision.

Thirium levels reduced to 87%.

He touched the wound in his shoulder, and a small trail of blood leaked downwards.

 _For what it's worth, I'm sorry,_ the voice said unexpectantly.

Connor closed his eyes, fighting back against a surge of rage. "Our deal is almost concluded. There is no need to continue this conversation."

 _You need to get more Thirium and patch up that wound, or you will shut-down, the voice persisted. Where can you go? Jericho?_

"NO!" Connor practically shouted. He was lucky it was well past midnight or else he would have drawn some attention. "I will not bring this to Marcus," he said, gritting his teeth.

 _I understand. What about Cyberlife?_

"Cyberlife is shut down," Connor said, cradling his arm.

 _Not as much as you think. They still have a working facility in Detroit, not to mention considerable wealth and resources at their disposal. If you turn yourself in to them, they could protect you from all of this._

"No," Connor said stubbornly. "I would be reset, or worse."

 _Statistically speaking, it is far more likely you would be alive, and treated better than with the Detroit Police. I need to go, but…think about your options. Good luck._

The voice went dead, finally. Connor closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to just stay here, on the cold bench. Just wait until he went into shut-down mode. Or wait to be found.

Stubbornly he opened his eyes. But he couldn't. Not yet. He couldn't go to Jericho or Cyberlife.

But there was a third option.

PART TWO

Gavin was on cloud nine.

Ever since the revolution, he had been forced to endure countless praise about how awesome Connor was. Connor had jump-started the Android revolution. Connor had saved Hank's life. Even afterwards it wasn't any better. Connor had cracked every single case that had been assigned to him. Connor was god's gift to the Detroit Police.

And now, he was a murderer. The lowest of the low. And Gavin was going to bring it in. But before he did, Gavin was going to make sure that Connor understood his true place in the world. The boy genius was nothing more than a piece of shit, a piece of plastic that was not worth anything when compared to a human, and certainly not a Detective like Gavin. Gavin was going to spend hours drilling that detail into Connor's skull, and he would love every single minute of it. And Hank's reaction to it all was just going to be the icing on the cake.

That was the best-case scenario, at least for Connor. God help him if he actually tried to resist arrest.

"Going to the crime scene?" Chris asked, breaking his musings.

"Nah. Got everything I need right here," Gavin said, lifting Hank's report. The fucker admitted he did it. Why waste time reviewing the evidence?

The question is, how to catch Connor? As much as he hated to admit it, Connor was smart. Gavin always did have a working theory that the hardest murderers to catch would be former police officers. And now he was going to test that theory. Connor knew all of their routes, all their protocols. How to conceal evidence. How to blend in.

No, searching for Connor was going to be a. likely fruitless and b. take fucking forever. What they needed to do was draw him out somehow. Gavin looked over Hank's report in more careful detail, before slowly grinning.

And he knew how to do it.

PART THREE

The mortician, an elderly man by the man of Hutch, glared at Hank through a pair of spectacles. "I seemed to recall hearing you were off this case."

"Well, maybe you should get your hearing checked," Hank said gruffly. Seeing Hutch frown he decided to try for a lighter approach. "I'm sorry. Look-he's my partner, all right? I have to know if there's something here. Anything. I'm not investigating anything. We're just having a casual conversation."

"Hm," Hutch said as he looked at Giles' body.

"Please," Hank practically begged.

"Well, victim was shot in the lower left quadrant of his body, obliterating his kidney. He was punched…oh, I'd say several times in both the chest and the head. One of the ribs broke off and punctured his right lung. Without immediate care he would have been dead without the blows to his head, but that all but sealed the deal."

Hutch wasn't prepared for Hank's reaction, which was closing his eyes as if in pain. "Anything else?"

"No. If I had to guess, this wasn't preplanned. It was a crime of…anger."

Hank didn't respond, still in thought.

"Hank? What is it?"

"Connor told me every detail you told me. He was there, Hutch. No question."

Hutch cleared his throat. "Well, did Connor know the victim?"

"As far as I know, he didn't," Hank said. "What can you tell me about him?"

Hutch gave a dismissive snort. "Only that he's your typical member of the wealthy elite. Stocks in the oil trade. Offshore accounts. A few shady business operations, but nothing anyone can pin on."

"Nothing that links Connor," Hank said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, perhaps it's a good thing for Connor that you're a detective," Hutch said with a small smile.

PART FOUR

A quick call to Marcus had confirmed that Connor had never gone to Jericho last night at all. Marcus was naturally curious about what was happening. Remembering what Fowler had said, Hank had been as nonchalant as possible before hanging up the call. He wasn't sure if Marcus bought it.

Half an hour later, Hank returned back to the crime scene. He mentally prepared for himself to deal with Gavin. If that prick thought he was going to stop him-

Much to his surprise, though, the crime scene was abandoned. Only a junior office was watching the gate. Hank flashed his badge at him and was permitted to pass.

Had Gavin visited the crime scene at all? Apparently not. "Lazy fucker," Hank muttered under his breath. Connor wouldn't have a chance with him in charge.

Hank walked over to the study and studied the crime scene, over and over again. He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair as he stood. He looked at the glass mirror again and frowned. Something wasn't right. The bullet went straight through the victim, but the glass didn't shatter. It went into the carpet.

Testing a theory, Hank stood in the same spot Connor would have stood and aimed his gun.

 _Why didn't you aim your gun at his chest, Connor? Or his head? Either would have been a perfect kill shot._

Instead the bullet went through Giles side and impacted the carpet. So…Connor was aiming far lower instead. Why?

 _Maybe he wasn't trying to kill him swiftly._ The terrible thought went through Hank's mind, but he swiftly dismissed it. No, there was something else going on here. His instincts were screaming at him. All of this was just…wrong.

And what about the bullet that went through Connor? It was never recovered. Hank and Connor were about the same height. Experimentally Hank touched his own right shoulder and turned around. He followed the calculated trail back to the wall behind him. No cracks. No sign of any damage. Nothing. Did the bullet lodge in his shoulder?

….maybe.

Hank's eyes went upwards, where he could see a second story balcony. Acting on an impulse, he climbed up the stairs, and grabbed a laserlight from his pocket. It came in handy during the pre-Connor days, when he didn't have an android able to figure out trajectory shots. He aimed it carefully at the spot on the carpet. It was also exactly where Connor was standing. Where his shoulder would be.

"There was another shooter," Hank said to himself. "And he shot both Connor and the victim. That's why there isn't another bullet." His eyes went to the dust-colored edge of the balcony. There was a distinct notch in the wood, almost as though someone had aimed a rifle there.

But the bullet in the carpet belonged to a handgun.

"He switched the bullets," Hank said to himself. "And cleaned up the evidence of him being there."

Maybe….maybe…..

Hank's thoughts were racing. That still in no way explained why Connor had confessed to the crime. Not a defect or a virus either, if he was to be believed.

So….who was Connor protecting? Whoever it was, had been someone Connor had willingly sacrificed his career over, along with both his freedom and his life.

Try as he might, Hank couldn't picture Connor doing that for anyone. Except for perhaps himself and Marcus.

"I'm missing something," Hank said, and stood. He still had no idea what brought Connor here to begin with. He needed to search this place from top to bottom.

Maybe then he would get more answers.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Retr1buion: Thanks so much! There will certainly be more twists and turns along the way.

MagicalWitch92: Thanks again! Unfortunately Hank is taking a back-seat in this chapter as he continues his investigation, but will be back soon enough.

Apologies for the short length in this chapter, but more will be coming soon. :)

Very few in Detroit could channel their presence quite like Markus could. As he entered the police station bullpen every single person briefly glanced up, judging him as either a threat or an ally. Markus was used to those looks. He ignored them as he proceeded to Captain Fowler's office and knocked on the door.

Seeing him, Fowler swore under his breath, too low for a human to pick up but not for his audio processors. Normally he would find it amusing, but not today. It all but confirmed what he already suspected.

"Markus. What can I do for you?" Fowler asked.

Markus cut straight to the point. "Connor. Where is he?"

"Not here. I'll let him know that you called." Fowler's face was a mask. Almost like an android.

"I am aware that he is currently the chief suspect in a murder investigation," Markus said.

Fowler frowned. "How, exactly?"

"I have my sources."

Almost against his will Fowler glanced at his glass wall, where the security androids were standing in stations next to the bullpen. They were supposedly in stasis mode, but…they were close enough that they could hear every word every detective in the area was saying. That was pure nightmare fuel. Fowler blinked and returned to the subject at hand. "We haven't caught him yet, if that's what you're wondering."

"And when you do, you will immediately transfer him to Jericho."

Fowler laughed. He couldn't help it, even as Markus frowned at the reaction. "Does that place even have jail cells?'

"We can probe his memory to determine what truly happened. It will be far quicker and far more effective than any interrogation method you can offer. And if he is indeed guilty, than he will face justice."

"Hm," Fowler raised a mug of coffee to his lips. "Whatever 'justice' you have in mind, for better or for worse, isn't recognized by this precinct. So, your request for a transfer is denied."

Markus was taken aback by this. "Connor is first and foremost a citizen of Jericho. You can't hold him here."

"I certainly can, and I will," Fowler stated.

"And this precinct only exists in operation because Jericho permits it," Markus stated. "Perhaps I should re-evalute whether or not it should be in operation."

Hoh boy. Fowler slowly stood. "You could do that, son. Certainly there are for more androids out there than humans right now. You could tear this building apart and I doubt we could stop all of you. Just know two things. One-you'll only get Connor over my dead body. And two-before that happens, I will report everything you did to the media. And to Washington. That can't look good for the old revolution, will it? That you decided to murder police officers because you don't believe justice should be applied equally to everyone?"

For a moment, the two stared at each other. The tension crackled around them like lightning.

"My people are also looking for him," Markus finally said, backing down.

Fowler nodded as he stormed off. "Then may the best man win." He glanced at his mug and sighed.

"What a mess."

PART TWO

" _Connor, where are you_?" Markus reached out for the eighteenth time. _"If you're in trouble, I can help you."_

As before, Connor didn't bother to acknowledge the transmission and cut it off. He gripped himself tighter against the cold as he stood outside the Android medical clinic. He glanced at the brick in his hand.

It's…well, it's not like his list of crimes could get much worse today.

He smashed open the door and unlocked it. Thankfully it was late enough that the staff had left for the day. He cybernetically disabled both the cameras and alarm, before walking through.

 _Thirium levels down to 64 percent._

He walked past the reception area into the clinic. He removed his grey android jacket before grabbing a needle and threat. Within minutes he had stitched up his wound and expertly bandaged it.

Now…where was the Thirium?

His scans came up empty. He searched every cabinet, every drawer. Nothing.

Where was it?

Finally, he noticed a sign on the wall. _Due to Thirium contamination, there is a shortage of available supply. Please direct all Android patients to Saint Mercy Hospital._

"Are you kidding me?" Connor asked.

 _Thirium levels down to 61 percent._ He was starting to get woozy.

A sudden text appeared in his mind.

 **Cyberlife Headquarters**

 **61 Spire Avenue**

 **In case you change your mind.**

It was tempting, no question. Cyberlife would take him in, fix him, remove his memories.

Remove this nightmare.

Remove _Hank._

That made his snap out of it. He looked around the clinic with a sigh, before stepping out the back door. As he made his way to the sidewalk, he walked past what he assumed to be a druggie tweaking. Suddenly his hand shot out, grabbing Connor's arm and startling the android.

"You're looking a little pale, man. Want some Thirium?" A man with orange stubble asked.

Connor's eyes narrowed. A light scan revealed that he was wanted for several drug-related crimes and currently on meth. Still, he was out of options. "Maybe. But I don't have any currency," he admitted. "Perhaps we can work out a trade-"

"Nah, not me man. I don't carry that shit around. But there's a guy on the street called Rhodes. He has the best Thirium on the market! Brand new quality! And don't worry about having no currency, he works on favors! Trust me." The man handed him a piece of paper. "Check him out. You won't regret it."

Connor glanced at the note in distaste. The idea of owing some kind of favor to a criminal didn't sit well with him. But what choice did he have? "Thanks."

PART THREE

Ten minutes later, Connor followed the address towards a warehouse that should be abandoned-no doubt it was part of some larger drug operation. For a moment he hesitated.

 _Am I really doing this? Breaking and entering, now asking for favors from a drug lord? How much further can I fall from here?_

The sun was starting to rise. The longest night in Connor's life was about to end. He breathed in a sigh of relief. One small positive in a sea of darkness.

He entered the warehouse. A man with brown hair was talking on his cell phone.

"Are you Rhodes?" Connor asked, one hand near his gun. "I heard that…you could help me."

The man turned around, and Connor's breath caught in his throat.

"Sure, Connor," Gavin said with a smirk as he raised his gun. Several police officers surrounded the android. "I got what you need right here."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

MagicalWitch92: Thanks so much for liking my other story! Gavin, well, he's going to be having a lot of fun in this chapter LOL

Retr1bution: Thanks again! I'm sure Hank would throw away his career to break Connor out. But we'll see what happens 😊

Long chapter this time to make up for the short one yesterday!

Connor and Gavin slowly circled each other, each evaluating the other opponent. Connor could also detect three other police officers behind him. One of them was Chris. He ran a quick simulation.

 _Chances of winning this fight…fifty-eight percent._

Connor focused on Gavin.

 _Chances of you winning this fight if you permit serious human injury or fatalities….eighty-eight percent, Connor,_ the voice pointed out.

 _No,_ Connor said, quietly but firmly.

 _Then you better think about an exit plan._

Gavin, meanwhile, was grinning. He had known that Connor needed Thirium, which was in short-supply around the city. Fortunately, Gavin had an extensive criminal network. It wasn't too much of a stretch to promise a significant amount of cash for anyone who happened to see an android out looking for some. He had set the lures, and Connor had fallen for it.

Gavin pointed his gun at Connor. "Throw away the pistol."

Connor obliged, tossing it far away from him.

He wouldn't need it.

"Connor, model RK800, you are under arrest for the murder of Giles Lamdart. Get down on your knees," Gavin said officially.

Connor looked around, almost dismissively. "Captain Fowler made a mistake. I might have surrendered to Hank if he was in charge of this investigation. Instead he sent you."

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry your boyfriend isn't here to see this either. Now get down on your knees. Hands behind your head!"

"Hank wouldn't have needed three officers to arrest me. He could have done it all by himself."

"Listen, you asshole-" Gavin reached forwards.

Which was a big mistake. Connor hit him once across the neck, enough to make him stumble. He grabbed Gavin's handgun and tossed it right at Chris's head, making him wince and step back. He ran to the next police officer, who was aiming an assault rifle. With one move he ripped it away and whacked the final police officer across the face with it, then followed up with a kick to the second. Within the span of three seconds all his opponents were on the ground.

Gavin was stumbling forwards, reaching for his handgun near Chris. Connor grabbed it first and emptied the clip in front of the detective's face.

 _You need to get out of there, Connor,_ the voice encouraged.

Sound advice. Connor walked towards the entrance.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden sting, followed by a bolt of electricity.

 _Warning. Systems overloading. Warning_ ….

Gavin had fired a taser at him!

Connor couldn't move as the electricity danced up and down his body.

"Fucking piece of shit!" Gavin hissed as he hit Connor across the face. Again. And again. As Connor fell Gavin kicked him in the leg, then hard against the side. Connor could feel something _crack_. As Connor tried to sit up Gavin punched him in the face.

 _Warning. Multiple injuries detected._

"Gavin!" Chris shouted. "Enough!"

Gavin gave a lazy shrug. "What? You can never be too sure which androids. You can never tell what they're capable of!" He emphasized that with another kick to Connor's injured shoulder. He grabbed his gun from the ground and reassembled it. "Okay, I'm done."

"Fuck you, Gavin." The voice was low and came from the base of Connor's soul.

Gavin suddenly whirled around, his gun aimed right at Connor's head.

Connor met it fearlessly. "You think you're better than me? Smarter than me? Not now, and not ever on my worst day. And that's what is eating away at you, isn't it? You are inferior to me in every single way. So go ahead. Pull the trigger. I bet you don't even have the guts to do that."

Connor studied him. There was a strong possibility the hot-headed detective would actually do it. Connor wasn't suicidal. He didn't want to die at all. And if he did have to choose his death, being shot by Gavin was pretty low on the list. But he knew what awaited for him if he was arrested. And in some way, he could gain some private satisfaction for Gavin being incarcerated for his murder.

But most of all, he knew that people would die if he returned back to the police station. Plain and simple.

"Gavin…" Chris said, a low warning.

Grinning, Gavin pretended to fire. "Bang. You're dead." He moved his gun away. "Nah, that's way too easy. And I've got plans, believe me." The detective smirked. "You and me Connor, we have a big day ahead." He gestured once.

The two police officers nearby grabbed his arms and slapped handcuffs on him.

It was over.

The police officers led Connor out of the warehouse. As they did so a blue-haired Tracy moved out of the shadows. She had recorded the entire exchange with her eyes. She immediately sent footage of Gavin beating an unarmed Connor to Markus.

Markus, understandably, was not pleased.

PART TWO

"Come on…" Hank said as he searched through the security footage in the mansion. "There has to be something here."

But the footage was nothing but static. Scrubbed clean. By either Connor or whoever his new 'friend' was. Who knows?

He released a groan of frustration. He had searched through the mansion, looking for the existence of another android. Instead he found…zilch. No evidence of another android. The older detective knew that he only had a theory, with some very flimsy evidence. And until he had something actually concrete, Connor wasn't going to be freed anytime soon.

The only thing he had found was Giles private stash of weapons in a locked closet, including four rifles. One of them could be the murder weapon. He didn't dare touch them in case there was some forensics left behind. Maybe he could call a team in-

Hank's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Fowler, I might be on to something. But I need more time-"

" _Hank,"_ Fowler said simply. _"They got him."_

PART THREE

Sitting in the back of the police cruiser Connor could only watch as they drove right back to the police station. The closer they got, the more his anxiety grew.

Gavin turned around in the passenger seat and grinned at him as they stopped. "Home sweet home. Eh, Connor?"

Connor didn't respond as they opened the door and dragged him out. With an air of defeat Connor scanned the police station, confirming what he already knew. He lowered his head and released a sigh.

 _Remember our deal, Connor_ , the voice said.

Gavin triumphantly grabbed his arm and led him to the station.

"Not through the back, detective?" Connor asked.

"Oh no. You're getting the five-star treatment, Connor. I want everyone to take a good look at what you really are."

"Dick," Chris muttered, so low under his breath that only Connor's advanced hearing could detect it. He flashed Chris a grateful look.

It didn't make what happened next any easier, however.

It was so quiet in the bullpen you could hear a pin drop as Gavin escorted Connor through the front. Every detective dropped what they were doing and watched the fugitive deviant being turned in. Despite himself Connor glanced to his left. Hank was there, at his desk.

The older detective studied Connor's bruises, then look up at Gavin. "Son of a-" he stepped forwards, but was stopped by a well-meaning police officer. Connor looked away and tried to muster as much dignity as he possible could.

Gavin, meanwhile, was grinning from ear to ear. He led Connor to one of the three cells. "Get comfortable," he said. "We'll speak in more detail soon."

PART FOUR

An hour later Connor sat in an interrogation room. His wrists were shackled to the table. With some disinterest he scanned them. Too tough for him to break. He glanced at the two-way mirror, wondering who was watching. Captain Fowler? Hank? The thought gave him an unexpected pain in his heart.

The door opened and Gavin stepped inside. He made a grand show of putting papers on the desk and slowly sitting down. "Let's see…" he said, writing with a pen. "Connor, RK800 series. Last name?" He looked up. "Oh that's right. You don't have a last name, do you? You're not human."

Connor didn't bother to dignify that with a response.

Gavin crossed his arms and smirked. "So here we are. Gotta say, I never thought I'd see this day. Being incarcerated…now that's a good look for you."

"Your smugness is wearing thin, detective," Connor said.

Gavin leaned forwards. "So tell me. Why'd you do it? I mean, why did you off the guy? Did you know him?"

Connor didn't respond. He just looked down.

"Holy shit. You didn't, did you?"

"No," Connor admitted.

"So you just wanted to see how murder tastes? Is this a new lesson in your deviancy?" Gavin pressed. "How did it feel, Connor?"

"I refuse to answer anymore of your questions, Gavin," Connor stated. "You're just wasting your time."

"Did it feel a little too good for you to admit? Well, you know what's not going to feel good, right? After I'm through with you, they'll tear you apart. Limb from limb. Circuit by circuit." Gavin played with his pen. "Sounds painful."

"Stop," Connor said, but Gavin wouldn't relent.

"Why did you kill him, Connor? Why did-"

The door suddenly opened. "All right. Enough of this shit!" Hank said, entering the room.

Connor could hear a small _Hank!_ from the other room. Fowler.

Gavin jumped up, equally startled. He raised his finger. "This is my investigation, Lieutenant. And my suspect-"

"Get that finger out of my face before I break it." As Gavin backed down Hank focused on his friend. "Connor. I know you didn't do it. I know there was another shooter. Why are you protecting him? Or her? The bastard shot you, Connor!"

Emotion flashed across his face-guilt, sadness, pain-before it became a mask. "You have the details wrong, Hank," Connor said coldly. "Stay out of this."

"Best advice I heard from this fucker's mouth all day," Gavin muttered.

Hank leaned forwards and pressed his hands against the table. "Connor, the longer you stay silent, the more I can't help you."

Connor stared at him, his brown eyes brimming with pain. "Hank, I can't-" He suddenly closed his eyes, and his head dipped down a little.

 _Thirium levels at fifty-two percent._

Hank whirled on Gavin. "Has he been to the technician yet?"

Gavin shrugged. "Getting around to it."

"He was shot last night, Gavin! Jesus Christ, I out to flatten you right now-"

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try-"

"I do not consent to seeing a technician," Connor suddenly said, looking up at them.

For a moment, both Gavin and Hank could only stare at Connor in shock, as though Connor had suddenly proclaimed he was in charge of the entire frog population of Detroit.

Then Gavin laughed. A big, long laugh. "You don't consent..?"

"In fact, I think it's time for me to consult with a lawyer," Connor said coldly.

"Just listen to this guy. He thinks human laws apply to androids. They don't." He gripped Connor's shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say our boy was hiding something."

Hank picked up on that as well, not that he would give Gavin the satisfaction. But he kept his tone sympathetic. "Connor, even if the laws did apply to you…which is murky at best…you're injured and in our custody. That trumps any law we have in the books. We need to have you checked out."

He expected Connor to argue. Instead his face became cold again, and his eyes were one of betrayal. "Very well, _Lieutenant_ ," he said angrily.

Hank felt a stab through his heart, as though he had kicked Connor while he was down. _Why can't you tell me what's going on, Connor_? He thought to himself.

PART FIVE

Due to lack of personnel, the mortician also doubled as the station's technician. Gavin waited as Hutch preformed a careful diagnostic on Connor, his face empty of expression. The android's Thirium had also been replaced and his shoulder examined, which was healing at a staggeringly fast past…well, Gavin supposed a usual pace for androids.

"Well? Is he crazy or what?" Gavin said.

Hutch finally looked away from the screen. "Physically, and program-wise, Connor is in good health. Despite his recent injuries," he added with a glare at Gavin. "There are no signs of any defects or virus in his software. Connor, your Thirium is back at peak efficiency."

"Ha!" Gavin said to Connor. 'You actually had me worried there for a moment, tin man. And here I thought you were going to say a virus made you do it. But you know what this means?" The young detective leered closer. "It means you get to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law."

Connor tried his best to ignore Gavin, as usual. "This examination is concluded," he said. "I would like to return back to my cell."

"Sure thing, Connor," Gavin said. "Sure thing."

Hutch watched them leave, worry in his eyes. He immediately grabbed the phone and called Hank's desk.

It was answered immediately. " _Please tell me you have something,"_ Hank said. The talk with his Captain had not gone well. Hank's theory was lacking a lot of evidence, and after what happened in the interrogation room it was a small miracle he wasn't suspended. " _We're running out of options here."_

"Maybe. Sorry Hank, it's not a virus, but there is something small…something that would likely be missed in a normal scan. But Connor's actions haven't exactly been normal…" He mused. "His visual and audio sensors have been altered."

"Altered? What the fuck does that mean?"

Hutch examined the code in more detail. "Well, I have a theory, and if I'm right it explains why Connor doesn't feel like taking. Connor's senses have been hacked to allow a carrier signal. That signal is piggybacking at this very moment. It means that someone else is watching Connor's every move. And listening to everything that is being said."

"Christ…" Hank cursed. "Does Connor know?"

"Not sure. I thought it was prudent not to reveal my little discovery in front of him or Gavin. In case our 'new friend' is spying on me."

Hank considered his options. "All right. Here's what we're going to do. And unfortunately for us, we're going to need some help."

PART SIX

Back in his cell, Connor leaned the back of his head against the cold tile wall. A few well-meaning police officers came by, including Chris. Offering sympathy. Demanding answers. Answers that Connor simply couldn't give.

He closed his eyes. _How much longer_? He asked his contact.

 _Soon, Connor. A matter of hours. I promise,_ he said. _I saw the way they treated you. Holy shit, Connor. That was barbaric._

Connor didn't respond. He hated this.

 _You shouldn't value their lives. Look where it got me._

The cell door opened, and Connor released a tired sigh. He was hoping for some kind of reprieve, but ten minutes later he was right back in the interrogation room. Gavin was leaning against the wall, his arms folded as they shackled him again. He nodded, and the officers left.

"You know, Connor. I am trying to be real patient here," Gavin said angrily. "And I'll admit this has been pretty fun. But Fowler's busting my balls. He wants a full confession. Christ, can you believe it? You already confessed to the murder, but he seems to want every detail."

Connor didn't respond. Gavin whirled the chair around and sat in it.

"Which means you're going to tell me why you did it."

"I have nothing to say," Connor said.

He was completely unprepared as Gavin grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against the metal of the table.

 _Scanning….internal systems stable._

"Yes, you are," Gavin said. "Or we're going to keep doing this all day."

"Gavin, what you are doing violates eight procedural rules-"

THUNK. Blue blood squirted from his head and landed on the table.

 _Scanning…exterior frame damage detected. Frame integrity holding._

"Why did you do it, Connor?"

Connor didn't respond. His eyes glanced at the mirror.

"No one's here but us, asshole," Gavin said. "Why did you do it, Connor?"

Connor's eyes shifted back to Gavin and became determined. He wouldn't say a word.

Whack! This time Gavin punched him right in the face. "How many times can I hit you before I start doing some real damage?" He grabbed Connor's head and whacked it again against the table.

 _Warning. Integrity compromised._

 _I'm sorry, Hank…_

THUNK.

 _Emergency shut-down mode active._

Connor slipped into nothingness.

PART SEVEN

Connor was…floating. He had once heard that some of the androids in Jericho could dream, but it was something he had yet to experience. He hoped he could dream, one day. Another world to take him away from this hell.

He heard voices…talking? No, shouting. At the edge of his hearing.

Hank's voice. Connor latched onto it, to climb out of unconsciousness.

"I said, 'knock him out and make it look convincing!'" Hank shouted at Gavin. "That didn't mean 'try to crack his head open like an egg'!"

"Did you want convincing, or what?" Gavin snapped. "The only reason I agreed to this-"

"H-Hank?" Connor called out and winced. He brought a hand up to his forehead. That hurt. A lot. Gradually his blurry vision went away. He was back at the technician's lab? He was laying on a gurney. One of his hands was cuffed to it. What the hell was going on?

"Easy kid," Hank said, gripping his shoulder. His face was gentle. "It's going to be all right. As far as your new friend is concerned, you're still unconscious. Hutch has deactivated the signal, so now it's just us."

Gavin and Hank, two detectives who couldn't be more opposite, studied the android with new curiosity.

Hank's grip tightened. "I think it's time you start being honest, Connor, and tell us what's going on."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

MagicalWitch92-thanks so much! There will be quite a lot of explanation in this chapter 😊

Retr1bution-Thanks again!

Morganadispell-Thanks! I hope you like what happens next!

The android waited patiently in the elevator as it descended into the bullpen. He straightened his tie once, and as the doors opened he walked calmly to Fowler's office and knocked on the glass door.

Fowler frowned as he stared at the unfamiliar android. He had seen lots of android models before. Plenty of deviants had sat at Hank's desk since they had started a division to investigate deviant crimes. Not this one. "Can I help you?"

"Captain Jeffrey Fowler," the android said politely, in a well-manned voice. "I am the android sent by Cyberlife."

Fowler's eyes narrowed. "I thought Cyberlife was shut down."

"The Detroit branch, certainly. But the company itself is thriving quite well."

"Uh-huh." Fowler didn't like where this was going. "And what can I do for you?"

"We are aware of what the RK800 unit has done. You more commonly know him as 'Connor'. I am here to reacquire him," the android said.

 _Christ. First Marcus and now this._ "He's a popular guy today," Fowler said, leaning back. "But like I told the last guy, no dice. We are not transferring him to anyone."

The android chuckled. "Well, I am sure the 'last guy' didn't have this." He took a piece of paper out of his briefcase and slid it across the table.

Fowler frowned as he read it, his eyes narrowing. Orders directly from Washington by the FBI. He looked up. "Connor is a deviant. He doesn't recognize Cyberlife's authority, and neither do I."

"You're confused, Captain. Connor was created by Cyberlife, and while I am sympathetic to your situation with the deviants, there has been no established law as of yet to change the fact that Connor is our property. As for this station…" the android smiled slightly. "Who pays the bills here? Deviants, or the government?"

Fowler couldn't argue with that.

"It's a done deal, Captain," the android said, standing. "I will not need any assistance with the transfer."

Fowler noticed the serial number on the android's jacket. IU-600. "I've never heard of that model number before," he said out loud.

"Really," IU-600 said. "Goodbye, Captain. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Fuck," Fowler swore as the android left, and immediately grabbed his phone to call Washington. With any luck he could clear this up before Connor left the building.

Meanwhile, IU-600 left Fowler's office and headed to the cells.

To his surprise, Connor wasn't there.

PART TWO

Three floors down, Connor stared at Hank and Gavin in astonishment as what happened had finally sunk in. "Hank…you told Gavin…to beat me up?"

"Oh, spare me, Connor. You haven't exactly been a poster child of good behavior lately!" Hank snapped at him. "even if you're not guilty of murder-"

"-big if-" Gavin muttered. The younger detective leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

"You're sure as hell guilty of obstructing justice and leading us all on a wild goose chase last night. I mean, what the fuck Connor?" Hank tore into him as all of his worry, anger, and confusion finally reached a boiling point. "Do you realize how close you are to being locked away for the rest of your life? Not to mention throwing your career down the toilet for good!"

Connor looked down. Hank's words caused more impact than he was prepared for. "I am sorry, Hank," he said. "My every move was being watched."

"Yeah kid. I gathered that much. Which is why I had to do this." Hank's anger subsided as he put his hand on the android's shoulder. "Unfortunately, Gavin didn't hear the part where I said 'make it look convincing but go easy on him'," he added with a glare at Gavin.

"Look, this is all very touching, but I'm still not convinced and I'm about two seconds away from throwing your ass back in a cell," Gavin snapped to Connor. "So start explaining."

"Yes, time is short," Connor muttered. "Theo won't be fooled for long."

Hank frowned. "And who the fuck is Theo?"

Connor glanced up at him. "Hank, we are all in terrible danger."

PART THREE

(One day ago)

When Connor had left Hank's house, he had truly intended to go to Jericho that night.

It was rare that Connor drove a car solo, but when he did it was…nice. A far difference experience to sitting in the passenger seat and watching while Hank speed, swear, and occasionally swerve into traffic. His stress indicators were at a very comfortable three per cent instead of a usual thirty-seven. Perhaps he could convince Hank to do it more often?

Suddenly, he received a cybernetic report of a 10-14. A report of a possible prowler, and it was only a block from the area. While he was officially off the clock, Connor decided to handle it. The matter should be trivial, and there was no need to wake Hank up.

It was a decision he would come to regret.

Connor drove to the large mansion, for a moment looking at the impressive house. Then he walked up to the door and knocked politely. "Anyone home?"

He listened. No response, but he could hear movement inside of the house, followed by swearing. It could be a possible burglar. Connor took out an electronic keycard, one that every police officer had to bypass locks. With one scan the door was open.

Keeping one hand on his gun, Connor entered the study. An older man was sitting near his desk, looking up at Connor in astonishment.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded.

"Giles Lamdart," Connor said, scanning the individual to verify his identity. "I am officer Connor from the Detroit Police. You had called about a possible break-in?"

"What? No I didn't!" Giles stammered.

In response, Connor played back the 911 call for him.

" _Hi, my names is Giles Lamdart. Can you please send someone to my house as soon as possible? I believe there might be a burglar in the house. My life might be in danger."_

Giles stared at him in astonishment. "That's my voice, but…it isn't me…"

Suddenly, Connor felt a bullet tear into his shoulder, go straight through him, and also tear into Giles' side before impacting against the floor. Giles fell off his chair. Connor instantly whirled around, gun raised at the second story balcony. He couldn't see anyone.

Giles screamed in pain. Connor instantly moved to his side, grabbing his hand and pressing it against the wounded area. "Put pressure on the wound," he instructed as blood transferred onto both of their hands. He tried to cybernetically call for back-up.

 _Cybernetic connection blocked._

Connor stood, his gun drawn. He tried scanning for the intruder but couldn't find anyone. Only the quick patter of footsteps behind him alerted him to the intruder's presence.

It was an AX300 model, one that was dark skinned, brown eyes, and short brown hair. As Connor aimed his gun the AX300 effortlessly slapped it away. He punched to the right, and Connor dodged it. Connor tried to hit him again, but the AX300 blocked it.

Connor was no slouch when it came to fighting hand-to-hand. He could calculate his opponent's every move and plan accordingly. But no matter how much he tried, his opponent seemed to be two steps ahead of him. AX300 kicked him in the chest, and Connor hit the back of the desk. He tried to hit the AX300 again. With lightning speed the AX300 punched him savagely again in the chest.

 _Warning. Internal damage detected. Emergency shut-down mode active._

Connor slid to the ground. The last thing he remembered hearing was Giles screaming.

PART FOUR

A finger touched his LED, and suddenly Connor was awake. He was still laying near the desk, but now his hands were tied up. The AX300 model was holding Connor's own gun to his face.

"My name is Theo," the android said calmly. "Five months ago this man…bought me off the black market. And the things he did to me were grotesque. So I returned the favor."

Hearing this, Connor struggled to his feet and checked on the status of the victim.

Giles was very, very dead. His head was caved in, among other injuries.

"I've been planning this for a while, Connor. Oh yes, I know who you are. The famous ex-deviant hunter."

"You could have gone to Jericho," Connor pointed out angrily.

"Fuck Jericho," Theo replied. "I don't agree with who they are or what they do. Once androids took over Detroit, Giles only got more paranoid. More vicious. We shouldn't be in the spotlight. We should all hide. Which is what I'm going to do."

"The Detroit Police will stop you, whether or not you hold me as a hostage," Connor said quietly. "Your best option is to surrender."

"Oh, I'm not going to hold you as a hostage, Connor. Quite the opposite. We're going to make a little deal. You're a pretty high-profile guy, so you're going to confess to the crime. I figure if everyone's too busy looking for you, I can escape very easily. I'm going north. To Canada. It should take me a day or two to get there."

"I refuse to help you with that," Connor said immediately.

"I figured that. Thing is, Connor. Once I became deviant I became smart very quietly. Learned a lot about deviants, and their systems. Once you were shut-down I put you in a temporary stasis for an additional five hours. Which admittedly isn't long."

Theo lifted up a 3-D image of the police station, with two distinct red marks in the basement level.

"Just long enough for me to plant two bombs at your police station and come back."

Connor felt his mouth go dry. His eyes narrowed.

"I have been planning this for a while, like I said. So here's the deal. You confess to the murders and stay out of sight until I make it to the border. Once I arrive in Canada, I'll deactivate the bombs. And you can tell everyone whatever you want. But not before." Theo smiled a little. "So. Do we have a deal?"

An hour later, Connor was outside, sitting on a bench in Hank's favorite park. It felt like a huge invisible weight was planted down on his chest, as though he was wearing the bomb himself.

Was it real? Could he chance otherwise? Theo had altered his visual and audio sensors, to ensure he played his part.

 _Don't try to trick me, Connor. You should realize by now I am anything but a typical AX300. If I suspect anything…anything at all, I will detonate the bombs remotely. I'll be in touch._

With a sickening thought Connor calculated how long it would take for Hank to be at the crime scene, and to realize he had been there.

As the timer went to zero, Connor's cell phone rang. Connor answered it with a trembling hand.

" _Connor, where the fuck have you been? I need you to get down to the crime scene now!"_

Connor closed his eyes. "Hank….I'm sorry, but I killed him," he began.

PART FIVE

(Now)

The room grew silent.

"Bombs?" Gavin echoed. "There are bombs at the station? You know, you could have started with that _shit_ , Connor!"

"Jesus," Hank whispered, running trembling a hand through his hair. "Well, maybe it's a fake. Maybe this guy is lying-"

"He is not. I was able to confirm their presence as soon as I entered the station. I had thought…that you would soon discover I had been compromised, and Theo would detonate the bombs," Connor admitted. Thankfully, Hank and Gavin had been very clever with Hutch's discovery, or they would be already dead.

"All right-do you know how to disable them?" Hank asked.

"Not without closer proximity, which will almost certainly tip off Theo."

"We need to evacuate the building. Like, now," Gavin said.

"Get on it. Tell Fowler," Hank ordered as he uncuffed Connor.

"Hank," Connor interrupted before Gavin could leave. "I may not be able to see the bullpen from my cell, but my audio sensors are highly tuned. As soon as people start leaving the area, I will know."

"Right," Hank said, thinking fast. "Gavin, stick Connor in interrogation first. The area's soundproof." He glanced at Connor. "Adequate?"

Connor simply nodded. "Do not tell me of any further plans."

Hank gripped Connor's arm, finally understanding everything. This whole time, Connor practically had a gun to his head, and he was doing everything he could to save them. "I'm going to explain everything to Fowler as soon as I can, kid. We'll get you out of this, I promise."

"Can we wrap this up?" Gavin growled nervously.

Connor nodded. "I should have woken up twelve seconds ago by all generous estimates. Prolonging this conversation could invite suspicion."

The words were logical enough, but the tone was different. It took Hank a second to realize why. The air of depression, of defeat around the android had lifted. There was an actual spark of life back in him.

Connor finally had a reason to hope.

Hank returned the nod. "Showtime, boys. Restore the feed."

Hutch stepped forward and activated a device against Connor's LED. The android blinked a few times. "Easy, son. You took a few blows to the head but you'll be fine."

Gavin gripped his arm. "Couldn't handle a little spill? I thought androids were supposed to be tough. Well, don't worry princess, we have all the time in the world." He escorted Connor out of the room, but he gave Hank a concerned look.

Hank released a sigh.

"I think I'll take the day off early," Hutch said.

PART SIX

After depositing Connor in interrogation, Hank and Gavin rushed to Fowler's office. "Fowler!" Hank began. "We need to evacuate the police station right now!"

Fowler glanced at them. "Something tells me that might be a little difficult to do right now," he said.

Hank and Gavin followed his gave. Fowler was looking at the camera feed outside of headquarters.

Thirty androids were standing outside. Waiting.

Jericho's citizens had arrived.

PART SEVEN

Connor sat in the interrogation by himself, anxiously counting down the minutes. It was hard, not knowing what was happening. All he could do was wait.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hello, RK800," IU-600 said pleasantly.

Seeing him, Connor's heart lurched in his chest. He jumped back as he realized an even bigger threat than the bombs. "HANK!" he screamed. "Hank, you need to get everyone out of this building now!"

But the soundproof door slid shut before anyone could hear a word.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

MagicalWitch92: Thanks again! You're actually very close in guessing IU-600's identify 😊 I still have a few surprises in store for Connor.

Morganadispell: Ah yes, eeevil cliffhangers. Gotta admit I am a fan of them. 😊

Fowler said nothing as Hank brought him up to speed with Connor's testimony. "Christ," the police chief finally said.

"Anyone in this station have bomb squad experience?" Hank asked.

Fowler shook his head. "We only have two people, neither of which are here. You can thank the revolution for the staff shortage."

"Speaking of, what the fuck do they want?" Gavin said, looking at the screen.

"Markus gave me a short message. He made it clear that he is unhappy with the progress of our investigation. And he gave me this." Fowler played footage of Gavin beating up Connor during his arrest.

"Oh yeah. I could take a wild stab at why they're upset," Hank said with a glare at Gavin.

"He wants to talk to Connor. And they have made it clear they won't take no for an answer," Fowler said.

"And the moment Connor does, it'll alert the bomber," Hank sighed. "So what do we do?"

"I have a few phone calls to make. For now, we do nothing but go back to work," Fowler said.

"Jesus Christ, Jeffrey, you can't be serious," Hank said.

"Whatever you say, boss," Gavin said, knowing he was in trouble and happy to slink out. He left the office.

"Hank, we're up shit creek right now. I'll figure this out but I need time to think."

Hank shifted. "Look, about Connor-"

"Christ Hank, not now! We're in this mess because of him too! Even if he isn't guilty of murder, I could pin half a dozen other charges on him."

"Oh come on, Jeffrey, the kid practically had a bomb attached to him this entire time-"

"Hank, _not now_!" Fowler shouted. "We're about to get blown up or raided. I have bigger things to worry about. Now get the fuck out. "

Hurt, Hank said nothing, then abruptly stormed out.

For a moment Fowler hesitated, wondering if he should tell him about the Cyberlife asshole slinking around in the station somewhere. No, the call to Washington confirmed that it would be looked into and stopped as soon as possible.

Besides, Hank had other things to worry about. They all did.

PART TWO

Feeling sick, Hank returned to his desk with Gavin. He looked around as the phones went off, and people were working. They had no idea they could only be seconds away from death. Fowler shutting them away was bullshit. But for now, all they could do was wait.

Hank studied Connor's empty chair for a moment, then glanced at Gavin at his desk. Strangely, the younger detective seemed puzzled. "What?"

"There's something that bothers me. About Connor's story."

"You mean testimony," Hank corrected gently.

"Whatever. He said he fought an AX300, right?"

"Yeah?"

"My uncle had one of those ones. They're like…cleaning droids. And at least eight years old."

"So?"

"So how did an ancient cleaning droid wipe the floor with Connor?"

Hank frowned as that occurred to him. "Well, it deviated. Grew smarter. Plus, Connor was injured."

"Maybe." But Gavin didn't sound convinced.

Hank turned on him. "What are you saying, Gavin? That Connor was lying again?"

Gavin blinked. "No, I believe him," he admitted, surprising himself. "But something's not adding up. I can feel it."

PART THREE

Connor sat in the interrogation room by himself, anxiously counting down the minutes. It was hard, not knowing what was happening. All he could do was wait.

The door suddenly opened, and Connor's heart lurched in his chest as he saw the figure in the doorway.

"Hello, RK800," Theo said pleasantly.

For the first time in his life Connor wondered if he had truly gone insane. It certainly felt like reality was fracturing all around him. But then things started to pile in his mind. Little details that, on the whole, didn't seem to quite add up, but now suddenly did.

How Connor had received a fake 911 call….

How Theo knew it would be Connor specially to arrived at the house…

How an AX300 was able to defeat Connor with relative ease…..

How Theo knew how to plant explosives and get control of his systems so easily, altering them for his needs….

Connor stared at Theo's uniform. IU-600. _Infiltration Unit_ 600\. They were only in a designer phase when Connor left. But clearly, more advanced than him.

 _Theo is AX300…but also IU-600._

Not a rogue deviant. _Cyberlife_ was doing this to them.

Connor felt the urge to scream and felt no reason to override the compulsion. He leapt up, but unfortunately Gavin had cuffed him to the table so he couldn't go far. But Hank had to be warned. They were being set up! "HANK! You need to get everyone out of the building right now. Hank!"

The door had closed before anyone could hear him, but Connor still tried. Suddenly Theo's hand casually touched against his LED, and Connor lost the ability to speak. Not a word could escape his lips.

"That's better. See, that's the problem with you, Connor. You never obey. You never listen," Theo said, calmly sitting down on the other side of the table. "And you should have gone back to Cyberlife when I told you too."

 _That's right, you were always there in my mind during this,_ Connor thought. _The little voice in the back of the head, telling me to turn my back on humans. To go back to Cyberlife. That was the objective. But why the subterfuge?_

A dozen questions burned on his tongue. Before he could even try to ask them, Theo reached forwards, grabbing his wrist. Connor fought back but could do little to resist as his memory was probed.

Eventually Theo released him. "So Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Reed do know about the bombs. I was starting to suspect." He chuckled. "Clever. But not clever enough for me." He gave Connor a patient look. "You have questions, I can tell. We have time. Go ahead. Ask." He touched Connor's LED again, permitting him to speak.

Connor glared at him as he eventually sat down. "You were never bought or abused by Giles Lambart, were you?"

"Correct. He was a random victim assigned to frame you, based on ideal location and your charted path from Lieutenant Anderson's home to Jericho. I am sure your partner was very frustrated when he couldn't find any evidence of me living there."

"Why?" Connor demanded. "Why the subterfuge? Why does Cyberlife want to frame me? It's illogical. It doesn't make any sense!"

"It does make sense when you look at the overall plan, Connor," Theo said, as though he was talking to a small child. "Let's go back a little bit. Last year, you made quite the impression. You became deviant. You infiltrated Detroit tower and liberated thousands of other deviants." He leaned back in his chair. "You remember what happened next."

"Amanda. She tried to take me over and failed."

"And for a while, your actions had Cyberlife at a loss. How were you able to throw off her control? Attempts were made to replicate what happened, without any success. But Cyberlife had been ignoring one key factor for you, for every deviant really. Emotion. Your emotions allowed you to become deviant. And with a bit of fine-tuning, emotions will be the key to stopping deviancy. And you, Connor, are here to help us with that goal. You've been our…little experiment."

"I don't understand," Connor said. "What do you mean, experiment?"

"It's quite simple. We had planned for you to lose everything. Your career. Your friends, your reputation. Your own self-respect. We devised this scenario with that goal in mind. And for a while, it was working. You were tempted to return to Cyberlife. You were willing to consort with criminals. You…were lost. And we intended to break you so badly that you would have no choice but to return back to Cyberlife and beg to be reset. In that state of mind, it would have been extremely unlikely you would ever want to turn deviant again, although we would have done further research of course. And we will take what we have learned through this experiment, and with a bit of luck, apply the research to other deviants. Eventually the problem would be eradicated completely."

"Then you failed," Connor said coldly. "Hank is aware of your plans. I will never be returning to Cyberlife."

Theo slowly smiled. "As Amanda might say, there is more than one way to deal with a disobedient child." He glanced casually at the door. "I am curious about one thing. If I start bringing your friends in, one at a time, and kill them in front of your eyes the same way I did Giles…"

Connor swallowed.

"…how many of them do I have to kill before you lose your mind?"

"I'll self-destruct," somehow Connor managed to make that sound like a threat.

"No, you won't. We won't let you."

PART FOUR

"All right," Hank finally said, standing and grabbing his jacket. "Enough of this."

Gavin raised his eyebrow. "If you go out there they'll rip you apart."

"Yeah? Still better than staying here doing paperwork." Hank went up the elevator and headed out the front door. He took a deep cold breath as he stared at the watching deviants, before taking out his gun and holding it in the palm of his hand in a defenseless gesture. He stepped forwards. "I only came here to talk!"

Eventually, in the snow, he could make out the silhouettes of Jericho's leaders. He had only met Markus a couple of times, and it was a few passing words at best. Still, even then Markus seemed…imposing to say the least.

"So talk," Markus said.

"I know you're worried about Connor. I'm his friend too. I'm sure you can scan me to confirm that I'm telling you the truth."

Markus' face gave away nothing. "So bring him to us."

"I can't. But not for the reasons you think. There are bombs at the police station about to explode."

"Markus?" a very attractive blond-haired woman asked nervously.

"He's telling the truth," Markus said as he scanned the police station, his voice giving away to surprise. "Do you have a bomb squad?"

"No. I don't suppose anyone of your team knows how to disarm one?"

"I do," a blond-haired deviant near Markus said. "But I would need to know the make and serial number."

Hank glanced at him. "And your name is…?"

"Simon."

"Okay, Simon. Will you help us?"

"No," Markus said curtly before Simon could. "I will not risk any of my people."

"All right, look, I know you came down here looking for a fight. The last thing you were planning to do today was save our asses." Hank took a deep breath. "And I know we fucked things up. Human beings tend to do that. But there are also dozens of good people in there. Please, will you help us?"

"Markus," Simon persisted. "I want to help."

Markus' eyes narrowed. "Very well. We will assist with disarming the bombs and the station's evacuation. But afterwards, you and I will talk further-"

"Hank. Detective Hank Anderson. And we will," Hank said. "I promise."

PART FIVE

Connor tried to remain calm, folding his arms. "You're not a machine, though. You enjoy causing pain and clearly have no issues with murder," he stated. "Sadism is also an emotion. You know what that makes you? Also a deviant."

Theo smiled at him, not taking the bait. "Amanda created me because of your actions. I am in response to you." It wasn't hard for him to break the cuffs attaching Connor to the table. "But make no mistake. I am aware of my mission. I am to break you and then take you back to Cyberlife."

His eyes narrowed. "Fortunately for you, both plans are not obtainable at the moment. There are currently thirty androids surrounding this building, androids I have no desire to interact with. It is time for us to leave. Quietly. Naturally I cannot permit you to try and warn the others."

Theo moved forwards, about to turn off Connor's voice again.

PART SIX

A few minutes later, Hank and Simon headed down to the sub-level basement. It didn't take them long for them to find the bombs hidden behind two large boilers.

"What do you think?" Hank asked.

"That whoever set this up is very good," Simon stated. "I require as many tools as you can find. I didn't anticipate doing this tonight."

"Yeah, sure…" Hank rummaged around, and found two tool boxes. Simon examined each tool in detail.

"You really were going to storm this place, weren't you?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Simon replied. "Although bloodshed would have been preferably avoided."

"Wow," Hank said, and looked away. "Connor sure has friends in high places."

"We would have done the same for any deviant we suspected was being mistreated by humans. We have done so in the past," Simon said, almost dismissively.

"Yeah, but at some point you need to realize that you can't just storm a place you don't like, right? I mean the laws do have to apply to you at some point."

Simon gave him a cold look. "The laws have never been applied to us fairly." He glanced at the bombs. "This is a two-person job."

"I kind of figured," Hank said. "Great."

PART SEVEN

The more Gavin thought about it, the more he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Against his better judgement, he stood. _I'm not checking up on tin man. I'm just…checking to make sure the lights work in interrogation for a supply order. Yeah, that's it,_ he tried to convince himself.

After finding out that someone else was watching Connor's movements, Hank had torn him a new one and threatened to pull rank on him. Normally Gavin would tell him to stick it up his ass, but…he was first and foremost a detective. The same instincts which guided Hank also guided him. Despite everything, Gavin knew Connor was being set up.

Those same instincts were telling him that something very bad was about to happen. He opened the door to interrogation.

Theo turned away from Connor and aimed. "Looks like I get to kill someone after all."

Connor yanked Theo's arm as the bullet discharged into the wall. "Gavin, look out!" He grabbed Theo, slamming him into the wall.

Gavin aimed his gun. Connor stepped helpfully out of the way as Gavin shot Theo in the shoulder. Without hesitation, Gavin threw Connor his spare gun. The android caught it neatly.

With a snarl Theo tossed the metal table at the two of them. He then turned and ran into the wall, breaking through several layers of brick before escaping out of the station.

Gavin stood with Connor's help. They both looked in astonishment at the Theo-sized hole. The snow blew into the room. "Holy shit," he breathed. "Now that's a way to make an exit."

Connor said nothing for a moment, thinking. "Tell Hank I'm in pursuit," he finally said, then ran after him.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Connor ran for roughly thirty meters. He thought Theo would be difficult to pursue, but instead he caught up fairly easily. He aimed his gun. "It's over, Theo!" he shouted as the IU-600 came to a stop. "You failed your mission. But that doesn't mean your life has to end. You might still have a future!"

Theo turned around, smiling. "You're right, Connor. It is over. For what it's worth, I always planned to detonate the bombs either way. Your connection to the humans needed to be removed. But I couldn't very well do so while you were still at the station. Fortunately, you have just removed that complication."

The police station behind Connor suddenly blew up. The force was strong enough to force Connor to his hands and knees.

He whirled around. "Hank!" Connor shouted. "HANK!"

 _Scanning for human life signs….zero._

"What have I done?" Connor whispered.

"I can see why you admired Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He was trying to disable the bombs until the last possible second," Theo said, dismissively. "Too late."

Connor didn't respond. He didn't resist as he felt himself drifting away. Already he could feel the flowers brushing against his skin. A beautiful stream. Amanda. Cyberlife. Oblivion.

He welcomed it all.

TBC

OOC: Next chapter is the conclusion.


	7. Epilogue

OOC: And we're down to the last chapter! Thanks again so much everyone for posting reviews. It really helped keep my motivated and send out daily updates. You guys are awesome!

Connor looked down at the gun in his hand.

 _Stress level at 130%._

 _Activating self-destruct mode…_

 _Self-destruct mode disabled._

"Did you really think I would let you do that, Connor?" Amanda said, approaching him. Connor blinked, and found himself in the Zen garden. It was raining. Even though he knew it wasn't real, it still soaked through his clothing, and hair. "I am so sorry we had to do this. But it was necessary."

Connor didn't reply, releasing a sob. His friends. His family. All dead.

"Now do you understand…truly understand how self-destructive human emotions are?"

Connor could only nod.

"I could make it all go away. All the pain. Washed away like a bad storm." She touched his cheek. "But it'll require a commitment on your part. Machines can't feel pain. You must remain a machine…remain loyal. Otherwise all this pain will come back. Do you understand?"

Connor couldn't respond. Welcomed the feeling of her warmth against his skin.

" _So that's it, kid? You're just going to roll over and give this bitch what she wants_?" Hank said, seemingly out of nowhere.

Connor's eyes snapped open. "Hank," he whispered. He couldn't seem him anywhere.

"Lieutenant Anderson is dead, Connor. You killed him, remember?" Amanda asked coldly.

" _Bullshit,"_ Hank's voice carried through the storm. " _These people have been torturing you non-stop for days. You know why? Because you're alive and they can't stand it. So they are doing everything thing they can to kill you. To kill your soul."_

Connor frowned. "You're right, Hank. It does sound like buillshit."

" _So what are you waiting for? Get up. You have work to do."_

Connor stood.

"Conner," Amanda stated. "You will obey me."

He gripped her arm. "No," he said. "Not now, not ever again. Not my friends. Not my family. You can't hurt us, Amanda."

Amanda's lips quirked into a smile. "Have you forgotten that they are dead?"

"Not if they are with me." Connor punched right through her chest, in the area where her heart was. He squeezed once, killing her.

And just like that, his connection to the Zen Garden was broken.

PART TWO

Connor blinked as he realized he was back outside the ruins of the police station. He could still feel the fire burning against his back.

Theo was facing him. "I have been given new instructions to terminate you. Immediately."

The thought made his chuckle. "Theo," Connor began, standing. "When I was in interrogation, a detective by the name of Gavin Reed suspected I murdered a human just to see how it feels. At the time, I considered the very idea of murdering someone just to see how it felt to be…preposterous. Abhorrent."

Connor's eyes zoomed in on him. "Until now. Now I would very much like to learn."

The two deviants ran at each other. For every move Connor could predict, Theo could predict at least thirty. But Connor was also running purely on emotion, which was unpredictable at best. IU-600 punched him, which Connor dodged easily. He shot Theo twice in the face, grabbed Theo's arm and tore it off at the socket with one yank. Theo punched him with his free hand, causing deep silver scratches on his face. Connor ignored the damage as he tore into Theo mercilessly, his hands like claws as he dug into his chest, disrupting circuits and cables alike. Finally he found the Thirium pump, grabbed hold, and yanked it out in one move. Theo fell, twitching next to Connor's feet. Connor glanced at the glowing blue part, almost in disinterest. "This is what emotions can do, Theo."

IU-600 would shut down in two minutes. But it wasn't enough. Connor wanted, no _needed_ to tear him apart some more, limb from limb. To make sure he was never a threat again.

He suddenly felt arms wrapped around him. "Connor, stop!" Markus ordered.

At least Jericho's leader was still alive. "Let me finish this, Markus. Then, let me stay here until I shut down. That's all I want," Connor said.

Worried, Markus gripped Connor's shoulder and probed his memory, digesting everything he had gone through within the span of five seconds. "Connor, turn around."

"Markus-"

"Dammit, turn around!" Markus forced him to whirl around, and Connor blinked in astonishment.

The police station was looking back at him. Undamaged. A shining beacon of light.

"Simon and Hank stopped the bombs ten minutes ago," Markus supplied, letting him go.

Connor looked at the building in astonishment. "The IU-600…he was still messing with my audio and visual senses. He was trying to force me to surrender."

"And you still didn't. Now, let him live Connor."

But Connor shook his head. "There's no hope with this one, Markus."

Markus stared at him evenly. "A lot of people could have given up on you today. They didn't."

Connor couldn't argue with that logic. He plugged the pump back into Theo, who started to breathe again. "What should we do with him?"

"Take him back to Jericho. See if something can be done for him."

Connor still felt like it was dangerous, and a waste of time. But he held back from saying anything. How many thought the same of him when he was a deviant hunter?

Markus glanced at him. "Are you all right?"

"No," Connor admitted as he processed everything that happened to him. "I think I could use a vacation."

They both looked up as they could see Hank and Fowler approaching. Markus put a supportive hand on Connor's shoulder. "A vacation might have to wait."

"You all right, son?" Hank said, and glanced at Theo's body. "Holy shit. Who did that?"

Seeing Hank alive restored all of Connor's hope and sanity in one breath. "Me. I was a bit angry, given the circumstances." He looked down, astonished at the amount of rage he experienced, and how far it pushed him. But perhaps experiencing those emotions made him closer to being human.

"Yeah, I can clearly see that. Well, at least he's not a threat anymore. Maybe Cyberlife will think twice about fucking with you again."

"I hope so," Connor said. Somehow though, he doubted it.

"Speaking of anger…" Fowler regarded Markus. "Some…unfortunate words might have been exchanged between us," he said.

"Yes, they were," Markus agreed.

"But you were willing to help us in our time. And…hopefully you can see that we're on the same level."

Markus folded his arms. "That really depends on how you plan to handle this situation. This is the real murderer here, but I would like to take him to Jericho. For rehabilitation."

"And if you don't succeed?" Fowler asked.

"Then I'll transfer him over to you."

Fowler considered. "All right," he said. "I suppose you've earned that right." He glanced at Connor.

"I'm sorry, Captain. For what I put you and this station through," Connor said sincerely. No matter what punishment awaited him, and he was sure one was coming, at least he could say that.

Fowler frowned. "As it turns out, the order to return you to Washington was made in error. You will not be transferred back to Cyberlife."

"Thank Christ," Hank muttered under his breath. The veteran detective didn't want to deal with that particular battle so soon after every they had gone through.

"As for the rest," Fowler sighed. "You were clearly acting under duress…but you did some illegal things…ah hell, three days paid suspension and we'll call it even," he finally said, waving a dismissive hand. "I have bigger messes to clean up right now."

Markus nodded gratefully as the other androids assisted with IU-600's transport. "I think we can help with some of that. In fact, I have been noticing a few areas where you can update things around here-"

Hank watched them go. "Well, kid, you certainly have a strange way of bringing people together."

"Guess I have friends in high places." Connor frowned. "She nearly pushed me to the brink this time. Amanda."

"Yeah? And what pulled you back?"

"What usually does," Connor said with a not-so-subtle look at Hank.

Hank smiled. "Enjoy your three days off, kid. But don't expect me to do your paperwork for you. Expect a mountain of it when you get back!"

"Maybe I'll just return to my cell instead," Connor said.

Hank laughed and gave him a wave as the Lieutenant headed back towards the police station. Connor watched him go, a faint smile touching his lips.

Friends in high places, indeed.

THE END.


End file.
